The World Wide Web has become one of the primary tools for exchange of information in today's society, in part do to the ease in disseminating and retrieving information made available thereover. Many industries and entities have exploited this fact, making masses of information available through both public and private web sites.
In many instances, the information made available by a single entity over the World Wide Web is not organized in any coherent fashion, thus increasing the potential for redundancy in the information provided. That is, the entity may end up unintentionally providing the same information and files via multiple web sites and servers. The extraneous web sites, web servers and web masters required to maintain this redundant information unnecessarily increases the costs associated with making the information available.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for organizing information in an Internet web page format.